In This World
by neyma
Summary: "Tell me, Lucy. Have you thought of Aslan's last words to you? I thought about them a lot, and I believe I might be onto something. He told you that he would be in this world in another form, watching you." A short oneshot I had to write after having watched The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.


**Takes place after The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Doesn't follow the official story line that would lead to The Last battle.**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this!**

* * *

_Dear Lucy,_

_It has been 6 years since you and Edmund left. I hope you're faring well and not putting yourself down like before our voyage to Narnia. But I believe you understood your place in this world, as insignificant as it might be compared to that of in Narnia._

_It was intended to be every bit as mean as it reads. I do have certain images to keep up you know! I might have changed after everything that happened, but I'm not about to let people think I'm mad. Besides, every now and then it's almost amusing to act like I used to, just to get on people's nerves. But, just in case you didn't read between the lines, I am merely making fun of you. In a good way._

_Every day I stare at that painting, waiting for that ship to show in the horizon. I think about you two, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I miss your presence here in the house even if it was to have someone to make snark remarks of. I think I came to my father, really. He loves sarcastic, witty comments like no one's business. Would you happen to notice the similarities?_

_How is Edmund? I wouldn't bother writing to him, he's not really the scholarly type and I'm surprised he actually even knows how to read. You may tell him that, just to see his reaction. I thought about all your adventures in Narnia, and came to think that rather than the Just he should be named Edmund the Withstanding. After all, he always seems to be the one facing the worst temptations and being the one to conquer them. In a way, he's incredibly strong headed. T__hat is meant in a good way aswell._

_But all in all, I believe you are the strongest of them all. You're the one who's willing to believe, and that in itself is something awe-inspiring, isn't it? Without you, nothing would have taken place. Without you, Narnia could be gone._

_Tell me, Lucy. Have you thought of Aslan's last words to you? I thought about them a lot, and I believe I might be onto something. He told you that he would be in this world in another form, watching you. Protecting you, I'd like to think. Lucy, I think Aslan is actually someone in this very world, waiting for you. However, he said he's known in a different name here._

_Keep your eyes open, cousin, because I believe you're not as separated from Narnia as your siblings. You're the one Aslan... I don't know if I should go as far as, well... Let me just say this. You're important to him, I'm sure, and I believe important in a completely different meaning than anyone else. When you turned away to enter that watery tunnel back home, the emotion I saw on his face was stronger than anything else I had seen so far._

_Please think of what I've told you. Tell everyone my best wishes, and remember - keep your eyes wide and believe._

_Yours truly,_

_Your cousin Eustace Clarence_

Lucy smiled while reading the letter her cousin had sent her. Making a mental note to tell her brother Edmund about the new nickname, she read the last part of the letter again.

Aslan _had _told her he resided in her world aswell. He _had _said he was known with a different name. And, most important of all, he _had _promised to watch over them.

_'To watch over me'_, Lucy couldn't help but think. That Edmund had noted this aswell, she couldn't help but hope. She had to _believe_, just like her cousin had told her to.

And she did believe. She believed that Aslan would come to find her, sooner or later. She did hope that he'd do so sooner, though. She dearly missed him, the great lion with the golden mane and the sweetest, gentlest eyes. The eyes that had seen her, Lucy, for what she was.

"Oh, Aslan...", a quiet sigh escaped her lips.

Lucy was now 16 years old, and while she still wasn't the beauty her sister Susan was, the way she regally held herself like the queen she had been was something that people noticed. No one could really explain what it was with her. She wasn't uptight; there were times when you would caught her covered in mud playing with little kids. Nor was she conceited, like her brothers had been after having had their kinghood ripped from them. She held her gaze strong, her smile gentle, her words wise and firm.

She was everything but a normal teenager.

Plopping down to lie on her bed, very unladylike now, Lucy raised her hand on her face, staring at the ceiling. She didn't like America. The people around her seemed too pretenduous, untrue to themselves. She knew how they felt, though. For someone so young as her, it was unimaginable to be so content with themeselves. That put her apart from her peers at school, and while not holding it against them, she was sad and lonely. The students didn't shun her but no one would actually seek her out, as a person. To them, she was Lucy Pevensie, the girl too old for her years.

Closing her eyes for a moment she took a few deep breaths before exhaling loudly and springing up from the bed. She marched out of her room and to the front door, stopping to put on her shoes and a light jacket. Slipping the door open Lucy stepped out into the late winter afternoon.

Snow had melted a few days ago, but it was still cold. Tugging her hands into the pockets of her jacket she took off, walking down the street with no apparent destination, passing a house after a house, before taking a turn out of the city and heading to the road ascending the hill.

There, on top of the hill, stood a house, almost large enough to be called a small mansion, guarded by iron gates and leafy trees. Curiously Lucy peeked behind the bars, trying to see past the trees. She caught only glimpses of the building, but the little she saw were beautiful. She really wished she could see it up close.

A small rustle next to her caught her attention and Lucy peered down. From the shrubs appeared a small, yellow kitten. Cooing Lucy knelt down and carefully held out her hand. The small kitten sniffed and then purred, pushing against her hand in content.

"Oh, you're such a cute little thing!" Lucy exclaimed, giving the small animal an adoring look.

"I see you found the escapee", a deep voice said, making her glance up. A few meters ahead of her stood a man, smiling down at the pair. He had a golden blonde hair, falling around his head in slight curls.

Scooping the kitten up in her arms Lucy stood and stepped closer to him, cocking her head. "Is he yours then?"

The man nodded still smiling warmly. Lucy held out her hands and he took the kitten gently, his hand lightly touching hers leaving tingling feeling to travel up her arm. The man looked at the kitten and scratcher it's ear, making the animal close his eyes and arching his head up. Lucy took this chance to study her new acquaintance.

He was definitely handsome. He had deep blue eyes and strong facial structures. The man easily towered over her, standing at least a head taller than the girl. When he glances up at her, Lucy smiled kindly and asked: "What's your name? I'm Lucy Pevensie."

The man held her gaze and she felt strangely drawn to him. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. I go by the name of Leon." He hummed still staring her. "Woud you like to come in? I live in this house."

Lucy grinned mischievously. "My parents told me to never follow strangers."

Leon laughed a quiet, gentle laugh. "I take that as a yes."

Merely smiling the girl stepped up to him and they glasped hands, stepping inside the gates and heading towards the mansion together.

* * *

**This was originally meant to be a longer, multichapter story but somehow it turned out into this. I've always loved Lucy and Aslan's interactions, and when I saw the expression on Aslan's face when Lucy turned away from him in the end of the movie, I was prompted to write this.**


End file.
